Experiments
by Meredith.K
Summary: After the war, Hermione and Draco met back in Hogwarts. Learn, evaluate and grow, just as what a experiment should be. May contain mature contain later, so T for safe, may change later.
1. Experiment no1 The settings

_**Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I respect JK Rowling.**_

Experiment no. 1 The settings.

After the war, everyone changes a little bit, not much, but fundamentally, so, yeah, I guess you can say a lot. It's what war did to people.

Hermione Granger had it all, she was no longer a prude nor stubborn (never had been in her own words), she was happy. Not that any loss in the war didn't mean anything to her, it meant a lot to her, she even hated herself for having such a wonderfully good memory, she could count alphabetically, geographically (of birth place), from young to old of the people she knew was dead, she was presented for some of the deaths. Her parents spells were now irreversible, and now she was only a niece to them that they treated as daughter (she couldn't reverse the spells didn't mean she couldn't give them new ones). Everything was so heavy, so sad, so miserable, and she had it all, her brain had to stop from being overload. She even had to pick up little pieces of her friends, apparently, being alive wasn't good enough for them. She tried to be happy, be the 18-year-old she was supposed to be.

Ronald Weasley wasn't happy, after the second wizarding war, he dated Hermione for 2 months, but not actually dating, Ronald was helping his family to come back to life, literally. Molly was moaning a lot, even Ginny, the bright little sunshine of the family went depressed. All Ron could think of was his family. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes went to George and him, Ronald Weasly, who finally showed what a true Griffindor he is, has taken over the family. He couldn't understand why Hermione would want to go back to Hogwarts, couldn't understand why she could laugh while his whole family wasn't, and in the 2 months that he was dating Hermione, she couldn't fight with him. She understood everyone took things differently, what she did seem phony and insensitive to him, and she understood it, he understood it, for the first time in life, they agreed with peace, that they had to break up.

Harry Potter had a little break, Hermione suggested it. After the war, he didn't want any attention anymore, fighting scared him a little, but he was a Griffindor, he would come around, he just needed a little break. Hermione saw it, she knew what he was thinking even if he wasn't speaking out loud. After destroying the elder wand, Hermione suggested him, if he wanted to go, now will be the best time. So he went, apparently his family had a little property in Greece, in a small village where James wanted to take Lily for their honeymoon, which they never had a chance to. So off he went, Hermione was alone.

Draco Malfoy also had it all. His family wanted to leave the country, to avoid prison time, and he was sick of hiding. He told his parents either leave without him or stayed and face the trials, he prided himself as a Slytherine, he knew everything came with a price, and leaving came with a price of losing everything else, the Malfoy name and fortune, the freedom to be seen and a chance of redemption. Leaving, will cost him living with guilt and shame forever, for his attempt to kill his Headmaster, for how many lives he killed as a death eater, for his cowardliness. He must stayed, he faced the trials, and so have his family. His father got 50 years, his mother got a probation for 5 years, and he got clear of all charges, for being underage, for aiding the escape of the golden trio, for turning his family in, for turning himself in.

As a matter of fact, all underage wizards were clear of all charges, as the loss in numbers in the wizarding world was too high. They needed new blood to rebuild this world, that all who had fought in the final battle could become Aurors without getting their N.E.W.T. s as a reward.

And so, everything was set into motion. A Hermione without Harry and Ron, a Draco without the Malfoy family, in Hogwarts.


	2. Experiment no2 Head boy and girl

_**Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I respect JK Rowling.**_

Experiment no. 2 Head boy and girl

There was no surprise why Hermione went back to Hogwarts, she knew what she wanted to do when she founded S.P.E.W., and she knew how to achieve it, in some way, she was a little Slytherin. Accompanying her was Ginny and Neville as Griffindor, accompanying her was Draco Malfoy as Head Boy.

She was confused. She couldn't understand why and how Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, the former death eater, the former attempted-murderer of Dumbledore could become head boy. But she stayed down, as she respected and trusted her favorite professor and now the current headmistress. She remained silence on the head boy and girl carriage on the train, staring at Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy stared at her. If it wasn't for the prefects meeting, they'll probably stayed silence and kept staring at each other.

The meeting went extremely awkward, as not a lot of people came back for school, simply because they don't need one to get a job now, and unless they were like Hermione, not a soul would want to go back to school, which means only students in lower years or some peaceful and quiet students who didn't go to war came back. Hermione could see why Draco Malfoy became Head boy, because there was no choice, at all! Ginny would've been great help if she finally cheered up, but so far, no one was even slightly useful. So, meeting finished quickly and the two Head boy and girl was back to their carriage while the others made their patrol.

"We'll make it work, Granger." Was the only thing Malfoy said to her during the train, she was too shock to even response, but as silence stroke again, she was actually happy to have someone there to help her.

As the Griffindor common room and Slytherin common room was way too far away, Headmistress chose a Head boy and girl common room on the same floor as the Great hall as sort of a balance. So, after the sorting ceremony, the two of them quietly settled down and now that they were in the common room, Hermione couldn't stay silence anymore.

"So, you came back."

"Yes, I did." With the two of them stayed at both far end of the couch in front of a beautiful fireplace, Draco Malfoy flicked his wand. "Tea?"

"Sure." Hermione answered with nervousness in her tone.

"So, you got a new wand." She watched him preparing tea, his wand no longer with that arrogant silver handle, it was chocolate brown, she couldn't identify what wood was that.

"Sorry, Granger." He said it while handing her tea, as if it was a symbol of apology, hoping she would accept it.

"Huh?" Hermione looked, she must've been dreaming.

"I apologize, I should've been stronger. You shouldn't have gone through that."

… …

"Now, say something, because my hand is shaking and the tea will spill."

"I.. um, I don't know what to say. I guess I never blamed you for it, so I just couldn't accept this apology." Hermione gently take the tea off his hand, while his gaze follow her hands.

"I, actually made up a rule to follow right after the war." A rule, typical Granger, as Malfoy thought, his gaze went back to her eyes and a quick smile on his lips.

"I hated the war, I have a very good memory, and it seemed like the war never left. I could clearly remember what happened, every little details. At some point, I thought I'd went crazy like your aunt." She smiled, and he followed. "I don't want it, I couldn't carry it in me forever, and Ron couldn't handle it, he would not be capable to be in a relationship with that me. So, I decided what happened in the past stayed in the past, and I will not look back. Ironically, that's why we broke up, not sympathetic enough, I was too happy, he thought I was heartless, I thought I was heartless. But, it worked. I am happy. " She sipped her tea, which was extraordinary, he listened and made himself tea.

"So, that's that. Actually, thinking back, I wouldn't have any sorts of interaction with you if it wasn't for Harry and Ron." She looked at him. "Now, we are here, drinking tea, peacefully. I can live with that."

"Good." He said.

"wow, you really have come a long way." Malfoy looked at her, he wondered how she could be so peaceful now. He guessed it's the result of the war, she was not as fierce and stubborn as before, and that before was just a year ago. He thought to himself, if the younger bully self came here and started hexing Hermione, she would simply smile and said "Grow up." before going away.

"Thank you." He smirked, and Hermione giggled. "You know, I hated it when you smirked. And while I know that there's a word for "smirk", I never imagine anyone doing it so precisely after I met you."

"It's from years of practice." He replied.

"Okay, stop doing it, I am good at punching people, you have first-hand experience." She glared at him with a smile. "And I can't help but notice that you talked less than you normally do. I don't want to seem desperate, but if you don't talk to me, there's no one to. And we have to start planning on a prefect training."

His eyebrows did the talking. "Yes, a prefect training, you see how this year's prefects are, some of them I'm sure never have any leadership experience, how do you expect them to do anything."

"Of course. More tea?" Malfoy knew how Granger could be, he had observed her for a few years now. "Yes, that would be lovely. Okay, now I was thinking some kind of a workshop…."

As Malfoy prepared the tea, he knew he would have a delightful year.


	3. Experiment no3 Muggle-way of camping

_**Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I respect JK Rowling.**_

Experiment no. 3 Muggle-way of camping

Eventually, things worked perfectly fine. After all, there wasn't that much people who could become prefects and there wasn't that much people who could cause troubles. But Hermione was dedicated to make her prefects the best of the best, while she knew how to be a little bit more fun now, something just never change. So, she decided to go camping.

Draco thought this idea was idiotic. Not to mention she was talking about camping in the muggle way, no magic, no charms, they had to make real fire, cook dinner and sing songs around a camp fire. Not in a million chances would he do that. But, Hermione had this fire in her eyes that he would love to see again, plus, he's a slytherin, he would figure something out.

And it didn't turn out to be a disaster, as there was half-bloods and muggle-borns in the group, Hermione simply arrange a partner group of one pureblood with one half-bloods or muggle-borns, and just to make sure things ran smoothly, she partnered herself with Draco and made him set an example. Draco was reluctant, but Hermione could see the guilt in his eyes and took a very, Very good advantage of it. Bugs were the major problem, not to mention girls were screaming from time to time, but dinner was not bad, weather was good and god, the dark blue sky with twinkling stars was breathtaking, so it was a good day. Hermione's plan worked for some reasons, people were not so frightened anymore, it seemed that camping made them confident and happy.

When the night fall, Draco was out observing stars, as he was a constellation. Hermione was also awoke, she could not fall into deep sleep in the woods.

So, in a romantic setting, with two old enemies and a bottle of white wine that Draco sneaked in, the atmosphere seemed to urge people to talk, to laugh and not to waste this beautiful moment. And that's what the two did.

"Camping was my favorite thing to do on the weekend." Hermione was blushed due to the little wine she drank. "I love eating under a clear sky and lay on my back and look at the stars. Somewhat liberating about it."

"I hate camping." Draco said, now that with a little wine in his system, he was not that tensed, as Hermione could observe, and she laughed on that comment. "Hey, don't spoil it. I see you have a good time."

"No, I still hate it, have no idea why muggles will want to do that to themselves. Why can't they just go to a nice restaurant and have a nice dinner. Have to be so… under-developed." He might even be a little bit tipsy, the wine was charmed, and he had a lot. He needed a lot, just to sleep.

"You liked it, don't deny it. Someday, you can bring a pretty girl here and showed her where you are up in the sky." She reached a hand out towards the sky, trying to capture one in her minds.

"Nope, if I am going on a date, I'm taking her to a nice little place, heck, I might even cook for her myself. But no camping, NOT EVER." He laughed, hadn't had a good laugh in years, it felt good.

"Oh, look at you all romantic. Aren't you betrothed?" Hermione was curious.

"I was, but now, I'm not going to let my mother decide who I'm going to marry. I will choose the mother of my child. Pureblood or not." Hermione eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes, absolutely. To be honest, I've known purebloods my whole life, and I only liked about 10% of the people I met, while I don't really know a lot of muggle-borns or half-bloods, but I think I like about 70% of the people. So, statically speaking…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just heard that." She started laughing hard.

"Okay, now you have to stop laughing before I knocked you out with this bottle of wine."

And she wouldn't stop.

"Oh you like what you hear, Granger? How's Weasley doing?"

"Not cool Malfoy, not cool!"

"What, you told me about him on our first day, and you've probed into my love life, I can't do the same?"

"No, you don't ask girls about their love lives, we only tell that to our girl friends, boys are off that area."

"Well, Weaslette wasn't such a good girl friend now, is she? When's the last time you went back to the Gryffindor common room, huh? I spent most time with you now, so I'm your best friend."

"That escalated quickly. Boy, were you lonely?"

"When was the last time you got a letter from anyone other than your "aunt and uncle"?" He even did the air quote.

"Okay, you got me." Hermione shrugged. Now that they shared a common room, and he was extremely observant, she couldn't even hide a single thing from him, it was just a matter of would he use it against her sometimes, like now.

"Now, tell me who's your dream man?" He smirked and did the girly act, just to imitate a girl friend would be.

"Actually, I don't plan on a boyfriend just yet. Probably will work till 40s and then find a simple man and get married."

"Huh, that doesn't sound like a happy ending."

"I liked it, what are you gonna do."

"Not fair, Granger. At least I was honest."

"Mmmm… for a Slytherin, I think I was pretty honest."

"Ha, trust me Granger, you are lying to yourself. But we had a lot of drinks, and the guys plan on waking up early for a hike."

"You are a good partner you know."

"What?" He smiled.

"I like having you around." She stood up, petting the dust and leaves off her.

"Awww Granger." Draco did the smirk again, the feeling's mutual, and they went back to the tent.

The next day, they both had massive headaches, "shouldn't have charmed the bottle" was their only and shared thought.


	4. Experiment no4 Magical Law Enforcement

_**Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I respect JK Rowling.**_

Experiment no. 4 The department of Magical Law Enforcement

"I've decided to apply for the department of Magical Law Enforcement and I think you should join me?" That came out bad did it? Hermione thought to herself.

"No." It was almost Christmas now, he was writing a list of what he might purchase, and he didn't like to be interrupted.

"Why?" Hermione sat down quickly next to her, started nagging like when she had to push those two little idiots to do their homework.

"Nagging don't work on me and neither did law." He didn't even look up, elegantly wrote down "sweets for not so important people.'.

"Did anyone told you that you have girly hand-writing?" Draco smirked and annoyed Hermione in a way that she did understand.

"Yes, you did, while we were doing that Potions project together. And no, it did not work." Writing down "books for Hermione", Draco looked up to her. "Say, are you more interested in History or Charms?"

"Both. I've asked about the department head, she was really nice, I think she'd definitely take you. Having both the Head boy and girl in her department sounds great." She asked Mr. Weasley and he seemed to be surprised when he spoke, as Collins' nephew died during the war, and yet she never blamed any death eaters.

"Ha, you know I don't have to work, and besides, if I had to work, wouldn't I work on the Malfoy business first?"

"You know you have to rebuild your name. Working for the Justice department, working to fight crime, catching bad people, don't you think it's a really good idea? Draco?" She explained, her pace went quicker than usual when she was eager, if she really want to be a lawyer, she really had to do something about it.

"Granger, they won't take me." He finally put down his parchment.

"What happen to the honor of the Malfoys!? If they don't, I'll make them." She pointed a finger at him. "I'll make you."

"Granger, you don't need me." Rolled his eyes and write down "Pretty things for mother."

"Really, pretty things for mother? She's your mother." Hermione leaned into him, looked at the parchment.

"What else would I give her?"

"I don't know, at least something sentimental? Or at least be more precise, do you know what are you going to give her?"

"I have no idea, usually I just go to the shops that mother always goes to and take the high priced one home."

"Oh, poor Mrs. Malfoy. Okay, we are doing Christmas shopping tomorrow, you have to come with me."

"No, I don't do girly shopping, especially with Weaslette. In case you did not notice, I don't like being stared at all the time and anytime I touch you, I think she might bite my finger off." He laid down his parchment, and kept an arm over the couch, almost holding her by the shoulder but not.

"Well, then in case you did not notice, Ginny is not coming." She leaned in even closer and signed. "She's …. Well, she's not, um, she's not in her best mood right now." Draco raised an eyebrow, this had happened before, when Hermione seek comfort, as stubborn as she is, she'll never ask, she just leaned closed to people for warmth, he used to secretly laugh about it, then he thought, maybe pot head and weasel just wasn't strong enough for her, so she could never openly ask for help. Now that he's with her, he knew she trusted him, emotionally and more importantly intellectually.

He moved his arm slowly from the couch to her shoulder, finally closing the little gap between them and hold her. And then he waited.

Hermione gradually put her head on his shoulder, which is now a familiar place for her. "She was mad. Harry finally broke up with her, not that they were actually together. They just shared kisses, like Ron and I did." She sighed again, buried her face into her soft palms.

"Harry just needed peace and her constant sobbing and crazy letters surely did the trick. Harry was so annoyed, every time he wrote to me, he asked me to tell Ginny to stop." She sat up, looked straight into his deep grey eyes.

"How can a little sunshine become rain and storm?"

"Granger she hit you didn't she?" He started to touch her, inspecting. Finally she flinched when he laid a grip on her left lower arm. "She did not mean it, she's on the quidditch team, she is strong."

"Granger, she's a Chaser, she's not that strong." He understood now, not wanting everyone to know, and so, she found him. He's cool with it, Slytherin style. "She just got the letter from Harry and is furious, but that's the first fire in her eyes that I could see in months, so that's good for her." She gave a weak smile.

And he stood up silently. Accio some potions he got and started scrubbing her arm. "Ow… Can you be more gentle?" She looked at her own arm, it's purple now, as she had ignored it for a few hours.

"I'll apply for the the department of Magical Law Enforcement." He said, while scrubbing her in a lighter force. "Ow… Wait, what?" She looked up at him, her eyes were so wide it made her look like an owl, a lost little owl.

"You cannot protect yourself, you're too emotional. You said that you want to relax after the war, don't want to look back, and yet you let people who suffered from the war walked all over you." Draco said with stern expression. "Hermione, If I apply for the department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'll strive for the best. This is what I do. And I want you as partner, I like you as partner." Hermione's faced was red with mixed emotions, from embarrassment of what he just said and from shyness of how directed he was.

"Therefore, I want you to be the best. And if you let this litter weaslette hurt you just because she's mad. I will have to reconsider."

Hermione opened her mouth, could not decide what to say. This may be the first time she's been so close to his Slytherin side. He's been so nice and mellow, she almost forgot this. And now that she remembered, after that time she accepted his apology, he's been himself, not the first guilty and apologetic Draco that she met on the train, he slowly regained his cunning but now more conserved side. Maybe she should learn.

Draco knew her little head started thinking a lot while the silence went on and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. He giggled and let down her arm. He was quicker to a smile since the start of the school, mostly because of her.

"Close your mouth, Granger. Would you like some tea?" He gathered his potions, as her arm was a lot better now, and moved to the little kitchen that they had.

Hermione snapped back, referred her sight on Draco again, this time more clear and firm. "Yes, definitely." He smiled, she had grown to like his tea.

"Oh, and one thing."

"Yes?"

"I AM the best." She had a smirk on her face, he thought he might have a little too much influence on her.

 **AU: So... This all I got so far, it will probably take a few days for me to upload another** **chapter. Please R &R, this is my first time, I would really like some reviews :)**

 **XOXO**


	5. Experiment no5 Hurricane

Experiment no. 5 Hurricane

All romantic stories start with a bright sun over the sky, a clear sky, or maybe a rainbow.

Their romantic, or not even romantic, just story, starts with a hurricane. A night where they are both stucked inside a room with nothing but a bed. It was not even a very good room or a very good bed, just cozy enough to spend a night without being blown away by wind when the hurricane wouldn't leave for another night.

It was late August, the shinny days of sunlight and clear sky were over, and finally came a hurricane so furious with people being happy, decided to had two nemesis of the century be stucked in a dirty old room for one night, just to see what might or might not happen.

Hermione and Draco worked in the same department, the department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. And one for and one against elves' rights among other stuff. Apparently, the department head thought being balance is very important to the magical world. After the war, Diane Collins probably is the only one who does not discriminate death eaters, and probably is the only one who thinks that evils are necessity to the world. But she's right, taking Draco in was her best decision.

So now, they were stucked in this hotel room, staring at each other.

"So… do you want to share a bed?" Hermione suggested, which Draco returned with a smirk.

"Oh, stop smirking at me. Fine, I'll sleep in the couch." She really hated that smirk, not even after she knew that he was now a lovey-goofy.

"Hey, I never said anything. How would a true gentleman make the lady sleep in the couch." Draco replied politely, and with a really subtle smug.

"A true gentleman wouldn't, you would. Think about why." Hermione put down her bag, flicked her wand to make herself dry and started sorting things out on that really small table in the corner of the room. Clothes, lotions, a brush and her laptop, she wasn't a true girl, wasn't she?

"Don't be mean, Granger. We'll just make the bed bigger. It's not like we haven't sleep in the same bed." Draco simply proceed to do the same, took some clothes and a laptop on the bed and put his bag on the floor, ever since Hermione introduced him one, he could never live without it.

"That was camping and there's not a bed, just a really big tent with some other people. And remember what you said right the next day? Never would you do that again." Opening her laptop and sitting down, she started mailing her family, saying that she couldn't make it to dinner because of the hurricane and she missed them.

"I simply meant the muggle way of camping, not the idea of bedding with you, that was a fresh and interesting experience." He tried to lay on the bed, but not a single position is comfortable. "And to be honest, with this bed, I don't think sleeping would be an option, I rather take my chances with the couch."

"It's just one night, Malfoy. And start thinking about how to explain this to Astoria, I heard she could smell it even if a lady innocently walk passed your." Closing her laptop, she took a grey t-shirt and shorts, pant suit don't really say comfortable. "I'm going to take a shower. You be good."

"Remember to lock." He joked lightly.

"If you do, I'm going to wear different perfumes for the rest of the month." She warned.

"Do you really want to kill your partner that soon?" With a warning glare from Hermione, he surrendered quickly. "Fine, go shower you dirty woman." Astoria may only be an arrangement of his mother, but upsetting her could only made things worse.

While Hermione was in the shower, he started organizing the case today. A report of misuse of magic by elf was made, it was a normal case, often filed for punishment, thanks for Hermione, now a punishment on elf must be filed to see if the crime fits the prize, it usually wasn't, but since the filing systems were made, he heard that elves's lives were getting better, as some families simply didn't want the department of Law in their houses, they chose not to punish and compromised with their elves, thought some joined their masters into deep hatred into Hermione.

He was usually partnered with Hermione, so he could give advices into how the purebloods could "accept" her better, it usually works, unless they filed for complaints, but Mrs. Collins was a tough woman, nothing she couldn't handle.

Funny thing about her, as she lost so much during the wars, some family members, some business, which made her came to work for the Ministry, she never hated any death eaters, anyone from the bad side nonetheless, said it made her see things better, know people better, said after she saw what pure evil looks like, all thing seemed, lighter.

She assigned today's case too, it was a typical case, he didn't know why she would want the both of them to be on this case, but she's the boss. It should be a one day trip, what they didn't foresee is this hurricane, which made it impossible to apparate.

"Hey, Hermione. Do you have the file from today?" He was bored, nothing to do on this bed, better work than just laid.

"Yeah, it's just in my bag, you can get it, it should be right on top." She yelled from the shower, the warm water was so good.

He reached the bag next to the bed, and he opened it and his hand went stiff.

'Granger has condoms in her bag!' He thought, and it wasn't even subtle, he saw it right when he opened her bag. Now, Hermione is 22, it wasn't as if he hadn't had sex with anyone, but, it's Granger!

He sat back up to the bed, thought how should he approached. Then, Hermione came out of the shower, her face was pink because of the hot water, hair wet and laid obediently on her back, she cut it shorter after Hogwarts, said it made her look like a little girl, and she wanted to look professional. She was, grown. As Draco thought to herself, Hermione looked at him, saw that he was all confused, she started to concern.

"What?" Hermione asked. Breaking the awkward silence.

"Hm?" Draco was startled by her sudden call.

Hermione almost laughed, he looked so innocent right now. "You lost in your thoughts? I never thought I could see that." She also sat down on the bed, Draco was right, the bed didn't feel comfortable at all, she flicked her wand and dried her hair. "So, did you read the file?"

"Um, no. Just waiting for you to come out of the shower."

"Why, thank you. But, today's case was typical, barely anything to discuss. The house owner was rude though, thanks for stepping in, I would be very, very inappropriate if you didn't stop me." She chuckled lightly, he was strangely silence, she just wished he would pick up the topic.

"Um, yes. It sure would." Draco was lost in mind, he didn't know what to say, he suddenly lost the ability to talk.

"What happened?" Hermione felt concern, she never saw him like that. As she put a hand on Draco's shoulder, he raised his eyes to Hermione's, and God forbid, he blushed. Hermione's eyes widen as if seeing ghost. "Wh-what? Are you blushing? What bloody happened?"

Draco immediately put his hand on his cheek, it did feel a little warm. "You're the one to talk. You make this happen." He literally whispered. "What? I didn't do anything!" They were both blushing now, wasn't a scene that she would not have expect to happen.

"God, Granger, you have condoms in your bag, I snapped it open, and they're right there." Draco talked a little louder now, heart pounding.

"What!? I did not have condoms in my - Oh NO." She said as she opened her bag, there was condoms, how did that happen? She did not recall seeing them. "Okay, something's wrong, I do not own any condoms, in MY WHOLE LIFE."

Draco knew she wasn't lying, she had all the little tell signs when she was lying, she thought she hided them well, but he's Draco Malfoy, death eaters lived in his house, he had all the practices he needed.

"When's the last time you left your bag?" Draco asked, still blushing but it's fading, was concerned. He heard stealing, never heard of giving, moreover giving condoms.

"Well, I didn't even touch it when we were visiting that house today. Just before we left from the ministry, when we reported to Diane… Oh, Merlin. Diane! Do you remember yesterday, she specifically asked us to bring some clothes as she may need us to do some field research here, we said it would be a one-day trip, but she insisted, so I brought my sweater with me at last."

"And she asked us to have breakfast with her before we leave for the day…" They looked at each other. And then bursted into laughter.

"I can't believe our own boss set us up." Draco laughed, she was a capable woman indeed.

"I can't believe you blushed when you saw condoms in my bag!" She laughed too, they never even laughed together before, yes they smiled and giggled, but laughing so hard was probably the first time.

"So, Granger, should we put those into good use?" He smirked, not blushing anymore, he was good at flirting.

"Oh, I hope you don't get murder first thing tomorrow." She smirked too, wasn't there a say that once you've been with someone for too long, you started to blend together.

"Seriously, you've never own any condoms, not even once?" He relaxed, for some reasons he was tensed and embarrassed just until then.

"Well, at Ginny's bachelorette party, we all get this candy condom, I ate it once I got it, so, I do own a condom for 15 minutes." She laid on the bed, finally relaxed just as Draco.

"So, little virgin huh, want me to get you out of misery?"

"Owww, you're so sweet." She tilted her head at him, and her face went dim then red.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to bed." Hermione said, after a long trip, hard work and a good laugh, she felt sleepy, they didn't get the room till 11, and it's almost 1 now.

"You go sleep, I'll join you after the shower." He padded her head, they'd some nights like this on each others' couches, somehow they felt like it would be rude to sleep in a bed while the others crashed on the couch, so they either both slept on the living room floor (with blankets and pillows of course), or they chat and drink until sunrise. For the record, they did never share a bed, just the tent during that camp once, but they never ever share a bed, this might be first.

A good laugh and a bed, guess there will be much more coming. Draco thought to himself.

 **AN: So, it seems like that I can only write during my Monday's and Tuesday's two very boring lectures, hope that doesn't scare you off :P**

 **Well, please review, tell me what you think ! XOXO**


	6. Experiment no6 Chemistry

Experiment no. 6 Chemistry

She never understood what _Chemistry_ is. She used to think that she do, but a little chat with Luna made her think otherwise.

She ran in to her after work, Draco wasn't there for he was captured by Astoria, yelling why she didn't came home that night they were stuck at the dirty motel. Her volume went down a little bit after hearing him explained, but he couldn't escaped that little witch this time. So, for a very long time, she was alone after work.

She was sitting at this coffee house, while she saw Luna, glowing, literally. She was in Neville's arm, smiling more dreamy than when she was at school, she smiled so happily, like there's nothing in the world could rip her happiness. The couple of course spot her, as Hermione saw Luna whisper something into Neville's ear before he kissed her goodbye.

"Hi Hermione, long time no see." She smiled at the brunette witch.

"Hi." She put down her cup of coffee, and gestured the young witch to sit down.

"Neville misses you too, he always says he need to visit you sometime, but you are too busy, he's too busy. Like today, he would really like to stay but he's on a business meeting with someone I think." She pouted a little, but that smile in her eyes never faded.

"Neville's doing good with his family, Grandma Longbotton must be proud."

"Oh, pride, you could say." Her eyes turing into crescent moon. "He sends me to say hi."

"Well, tell him hi too." She chuckled a little bit.

"Why? You seemed happy."

"Oh, no, _you_ seemed happy." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, have you ever felt _chemistry_ , like butterfly flying in your stomach." Luna's voice calm, just like when she was at school.

"Well, I think I have." She thought of Ron, and the little kiss she had.

"If you have to think, then you don't, Hermione." Luna looked down to her belly, a small flush of pride twinkled in her eyes.

"Is it?" Hermione probed, not wanting to sound intruding.

"Yes, Hermione, yes." She said. "And it was magical. It's like electricity running through your body, at first thrilled, than a little burned, a little sting, then it flushed through your body, provide you energy." She circled her little belly gently, nothing had shown yet, but sure he's beautiful even without form, yes, it's a he.

Hermione looked her with the warmest smile she had ever given, though she understood war is over, this's new made her feel like, everybody should move on, have a new life, a life they deserved when they gave and suffered so much. A new chapter.

"We wanted to start before everyone else, and we did win this race." She laughed mischievously.

"You will be a good mother, Luna. And Neville be a gentle father." Hermione still couldn't imagine Neville being a father, that chubby, red cheeked boy.

"Oh, I hope he don't. I cannot discipline. I already love him too much"

The day ended with Hermione agreeing to be godmother, and she's too tired and had to go home.

She always knows love is powerful, for how Lily saved Harry, for how Harry fought hard to keep everyone safe, it seemed all the love she learnt came from that raven-haired boy, how she missed him.

She took a bubble bath, didn't even have strength to read. She laid in the warm water, thinking what it would be like to have noise in the house. She was the only daughter, she loved to read, she liked to work alone, except for one or two partners, like Draco, she liked every hobbits that is quiet, and now she wished she had purchased that Hi-Fi when she was shopping for furniture. She sank and sank and sank…

Then, a sudden "Pop" startled her, made her sit right up from her bath. Who could it be?

" 'Mione!" she heard Draco's voice, now relieved, known that she need to get out of the bath now.

"I'm in the bathroom, be out right soon!" She yelled, wondering what would bring him to her house at 11. A bad date with Astoria? Pushing him into marriage again? Perhaps something happened to his mother? She couldn't tell just by a word, what did he sound like again?

The more she thinks, she has to get out soon.

She got out of the shower with a loosely tied bun on her head, just so much hair wouldn't touch the water, a worn out shirt from school, seemingly her mother thought she will grow to the size but didn't.

She opened the bathroom door and saw him standing in the middle of her living room. The moment he saw her, sparks fly in his eyes, a sly smile on his face as though trying to figure something. He moved his legs, closing their distance by only two steps.

"What.." 'happened' didn't, couldn't come out of her mouth, as it was captured. She felt his hand on the back of her head, she felt his cool lips, didn't dare to go further than that, wouldn't let little snake wander around without her permission, never did her knew he had such long fingers until she felt his on her back, never knew she would one day felt his breath surrounding her. She felt, electricity.

 _ **Draco's POV early that day**_

Listening to Astoria was a complete waste of time, well, not completely, he did spend time organizing the proposal Hermione gave him, that little witch would do a lot for elves, now that she's a lawyer and got to know how to handle purebloods and prejudiced (mostly learnt from him), her head came up with more ideas than he would ever do. Well, of course the organizing was done his head.

He was actually a more talkative kid, but he learnt how to keep his voice down while at home, learnt a little bit more when he was sorted into Slytherins, learnt a little bit more when his father was in Azkaban and learnt much more when being a death eater. The only time he got to unleash his side was bad-mouthing muggle-borns, but he didn't have the privileges now.

"Were you even listening to me?" Astoria complained in a high pitched voice. Now he missed arguing with Hermione, her soft, much more mellow voice.

 _Of course now, dear. You're very annoying, and I had my ways with the ladies._ "Of course, dear. Was that a new necklace?" That would keep her busy with the next 30 minutes.

He would never understand why his mother will choose Astoria as the next Lady Malfoy, she has no grace, no intelligence and no way she could help with the Malfoy's business, she was betrothed to him since he could remember, she was at least tolerable and now, all she qualified was that pretty face and the Greengrass name, they also have money, but he didn't need it anymore, working as second-chaired for Collins together with Hermione actually paid pretty well.

"Draco, darling." She lowered her voice, knew it would catch his attention.

"Mm?" He had one hand support his chin and barely looked at her.

"Will you please, be a dear, and break up with me." She gently smile.

"Ahem, what?" Now she had his attention, how ironic.

"Draco, darling, my darling. I've tried so hard for you to willingly end this _relationship_." She sighed, almost wanted to buried her face into her soft palms, but her grace will not allow her to do so. "I'm pregnant."

"May I ask who the father might be?" He wanted to laugh, he thought himself observant, but truthfully speaking he hadn't paid a lot of attention to Astoria over the years.

"He's a muggle." She leaked out a warm smile, the kind of smile that you wanted to hide so you don't embarrassed yourself but couldn't help. "You haven't been, say, _noticing,_ me, for a while now, I used to try my best to irritate you so you could just call it off. However, I am now pregnant, this could not delay."

"Congratulation, Astoria." He was somewhat relieve, congratulating his childhood sister was better than hearing Astoria rambling non-sense, needless to say she was almost susses, wouldn't it be for his mother.

"Thank you, dear. I gather now that you have Ms, Granger, you wouldn't mind my little muggle." She asked with hesitation, testing water with a Malfoy man is dangerous, but Draco, the man she knew for years sure wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman.

"Astoria, I'm not my father. And has pregnancy already messed with your head, Granger would laugh with her whole body."He could finally have coffee in peace, how wonderful.

"Draco, don't play games with me. Remember that day you were out your office, I was there trying to find you, not intentionally eavesdropping, nonetheless delightful to know that the whole office was rooting for the two of you." She still could hear Ms. Collins' voice when she said ' _Everybody, bar today, on me!'_ Never knew she had it in her. "Or perhaps, you should find a mirror and test your ability of observant, you had that look in your face."

"I most certainly do not. And Collins' plan to seduce the both of us failed, just so you know." He also remembered the face Collins made the next day they were in office, like he owed her her families' lives, questioning his ability to be man the whole week, and ask if he would like to meet her brother's son.

"My dear, well, that's your business. Godfather granted?"

"Of course, I'll deal with the family, you run off." He understood perfectly how she would want him to break this off, the Greengrass might kill her when they see the tapestry.

"Not so fast, baby shopping Draco." Then, she gathered her things with victory in her hands, and lead Draco wander through the street of Muggle London.

He was exhausted by Astoria, how that woman can shop. While back in his flat, which was just two blocks away from Hermione, he started to wonder what she did today, without him with her afterwork, chatting, planning, discussing, arguing and vaguely sleeping together. Did he really spend so much time with her that, even their boss need to plot them together N _ot a very good one even, he'd put love potions in it_ , and speaking of which, he does have a dose of love potion at home.

He searched through his stash, he actually consider opening a potions business after his _intern_ now, when he thought he's ready to take over the business, he always thought he needed to meet more people, perhaps he needed more people to owe him flavors.

He found that little pink bottle, Amortentia, he kept it, as during Slughorn's lesson, he couldn't smell anything. He was afraid he was not capable of love just like the dark lord himself, but it was a very tiring year, after the war, he brew one himself, but never brave enough to smell it. He thought, now, now would be the time.

He opened the cork, allow aroma slowly came into the air. He needed no strength to smell it, _old books, not yet dried ink, burnt wax, tea and fire, and just a hint of…_

Gathered that, he knew he had to go, to the person he love. He apparated, called her names, waited for her to come.

And he finally kissed her.

 **AN:**

 **Well, I tried. And I honestly didn't think I will get a favorite! Well, it's just one, but one is good! Thank you stranger!**

 **I was trying to make the** **story** **longer, so you can have more, but I don't want to write just for a larger word count, quality over quantity right?**

 **Well, R &R **

**XOXO. M.**


	7. Experiment no7 Fire

**AN: Sooooo sorry I was late. It was mid-autumn festival on Sunday in Hong Kong, so I party a little too hard and got juuuust a little bit hammer on Monday. LOL. And the AN note was on top because... SMUG alert! Writing Smug was so hard, I literally blushed after every sentence. But I thought Draco wouldn't end it with a kiss, he's going all the way for sure, so I tried. Also, I don't know how to make a line, as in to separate to scene, can anyone taught me how? I would be so** **grateful.** **R &R. XOXO. **

_Because I don't how to separate it so I'm writing a sentence, just pretend I'm not here, and read the story!_

She felt fire, inside her, burning her very core, or perhaps she set the fire herself. She started replying Draco's kiss, wanting it to burn and burn until everything of her burns out, however it did feel good how he treated her delicately. But we all know, Draco's no gentleman, he broke soon, couldn't wait for her anymore, if she's not rejecting, that means yes.

His peppermint scent trailed her sweet vanilla scent which probably comes from the books, he took things into matter, princess hugged her into her bedroom, waved so lights went out, wandless magic only came into connivence now, which was also said to be strengthen by emotions, never breaking the kiss in the meantime.

However she broke the kiss to gasp air, her lacking oxygen situation made her dizzy, among other things. She was able to catch a little sense of logic when her back felt the softness of her own mattress. "Um, mm, Draco?"

"Yes, love." Oh, so she's _love_ now, how sudden.

"Um, did something happened?" Her lips was captured again, twinkles of kiss on her lips, her cheek and the corner of her eye.

"Of course, my love. But none matters." And he continued his work, which is undressing her.

"Maybe it did…" She tried to focus but fail, her conscious fading further and further.

"Stop thinking my dear, start feeling." As his job is half way through, she still wasn't convince.

"No, you have to tell me."

"Really, in the middle of this and you are asking me to tell you what happen to my day." He smirked, starting to doubt his skill, he thought he was a good kisser.

"Um, it's my-my-um, first time, so, yes, it matters." She blushed, maybe not just a blush, she's felt the hotness run through her body.

"Oh, well, then it does matter, is it?" Draco lifted an eyebrow, trying hard to control himself.

"It does, it really really does." Hermione's not very scared, surprisingly thinking that maybe losing her virginity to Draco might not be such a terrible idea. She never had a chance to give it to anyone, after her departure with Ronald, she had seen some guys, a few from the Ministry, which eventually scared off by Collins or jealous about her close friends are all male (Harry, Draco, the twins, Ronald… She was really terrible at making female friends, now that her friendship with Ginny cannot be restored, she only have Luna and Collins left.), the relationships ended pretty much when they even only started kissing.

"Jane, I love you." He had started calling her that, since Hermione thought they should be in first-name-bases, but he could never think of a good nickname for Hermione, so he sorted out to her middle name and sometimes 'Mione. But she knew he only use her middle name for something serious, like last year he asked her to help him with his business, asking her to leave her job start Malfoy business again, which after a few weeks of consideration, she promised him that she will it until she launched her final steps in freeing the elves, that is a labour contract between elves and owner, the kind that muggles have with their employers but a magical one which will be severely monitored…

He saw that she's not replying, meaning she's thinking about something again, and he giggled, only she could do this in a situation like this.

"Love, focus." He push her hair backwards, she closed her eyes for a brief moment to accept his touch which successfully break her thoughts. Silence ran through the room, and at this point, a man either do it or move it.

"I'll take silence as a yes." He was on top of her, but he's no animal, he'll wait until she gave the green light, the thing is, he'll do anything to make her give the green light, with no reply, he decided to go on.

"I love you too, I think." She closed her eyes again, as if waiting for a death sentence, that's when he started laughing, and she was a little mad and embarrassed, "why are you laughing?" She put her hands on his shoulder, trying to force him off her but with a weak trial.

"I know you love me, well, I didn't know I love you until moments ago, so I don't blame you." He kissed her hard. "I just can't believe as smart as you and as brilliant as me, could not see the obvious, while even Collins had to scheme us into it." That's when she laughed, the mutual understanding, the familiarity, the heat, the warmth, they all felt so good.

"I'm a little scared." She whispered.

"I can't promise you it won't hurt, but I can promise you, it'll be okay." He smiled gently, knowing it's hard for women but everything has it's first.

He kept on kissing her and taking off her clothes, it was dark in the room without the light, but he slowly adjusted, but not for her, she had short-sighted for years, but for the sake of a muggle product called "contact lenses", she did not need glasses like her best friend. And now without any aid, darkness went blur even if she could adjust.

The darkness made everything a mystery, made her felt a little shaky but also made the anticipation sank, she had never been so excited in her life, not even when she saw Harry killed Riddle. She did nothing but tried to enjoy.

When they wore nothing but underwear, his hand slowly wander down her body, he pinched her unsurprisingly perky breasts, which resulted in a gasp of hers. He smirked, and gladly massage them, _sensual_ is the first word that comes in her mind, she never noticed how long his fingers were, how cool it was, she felt her nipples standing out in the air, without a thought, her arms were put around her chest.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed, you look gorgeous." With it putting a kiss on her arm, and slowly pull them over her head, "But just in case…" waving a little charm, holding her hands together. "It's not very strong, you can break it if you feel like it."

"It's, um, okay." Her eyes went down, her faces now could possibly be maroon, she could see better now, but with a her deficit eye sight, everything's blurry.

"You look cute when you blushed, my little Janey." His voice deep, almost inaudible and only to her, she could feel her shiver and let out a small whimper. And he sighed, "Oh no you little devil."

"What?" she thought maybe she did something wrong, it was a little hard being a 26 year-old virgin. "No, no, you just prepare for what's going to happen next." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, holding himself and preparing her.

He had to go faster a little bit, had to prepare her before himself, this time he didn't get interrupt, as her hands were tied tight. He let both his hands blushed around her waist, let one hand guided her leg up his waist and took up her pink panties, and one hand down her heat, seeing she didn't resisted, so he made no hesitation and touched her lightly. One touch and he knew that she was wet, but did not went right into it, he was a man with class.

He allowed two fingers on her center, and moving from top to bottom, top to bottom, making her bit her lips and her waist went up. Receiving a good response, he added a finger in the middle, focusing on her obvious leaking heat, he could feel her bundle of joy got swollen and literally inviting him. He thought she would not get hurt now, and so, inserting a finger in her, and he could feel the heat, the tightness, how he wish he could enter right now, but not just yet, he was always a tease. He explored her inside thoroughly, massaging her walls with great attitude, as in firm and demanding, he could feel her pulse, feel her heat warming his fingers. "Don't hold, I love to hear how much you love me."

And her lips never parted, but that's okay, he had his ways. Putting another finger inside her, and focusing on her upper wall, two fingers nudging and pushing and fighting for attention from her, that easily break her, it was her first time after all, her whimper turned into a soft moan, and he liked it very much. Using his thumb to massage her clitoris, going faster and faster, he could feel her tighter, and he was sure if he didn't tied her, she would scratch the hell out of him. She couldn't keep it any longer, with a sharp moan, she put her face behind her arm and he could feel her contraction, the strong wave blew him off, and her intense breathing recovered quickly.

"Love, I couldn't hold it anymore, are you ready." He looked up at her, getting a small nod, he took his dark green boxer off. She could not see it clearly, but she was sure that it doesn't fit.

Opening her mouth a little, Draco kissed her, wanting to distract her as he slowly entered her. She was wet enough and relaxed enough after orgasm, but it was her first time, she was so tight and he was big enough to make it hard even if he did it slowly. She moaned into his mouth, a tear threatening to fall, but he had to do it, couldn't wait anymore, or it would be even more painful for her. And so, after the first slow entering, with one thrust he entered her, he almost collapsed on her, cursing god for how wonderfully tight she was, he could just come now. But feeling her tensed up, he deepened the kiss and pinched her nipple, with love, of course, then started slowly thrusting, feeling every friction between him and her and how she seemed to pulled him back every time he pulled away.

"Dra-co, umm -um —" She said it with a kitty like voice, and he was ready to surrender.

"Please don't say anything about work." His slowly thrust drove himself crazy, he just wanted to speed up and made her crazy instead.

"No, um, I- just wanted to say…" She started blushing again, and so he kissed her and asked. "What?"

"If you don't go faster right now, I will kill you." Finishing the sentence, she looked away, and he stopped.

But only for a moment, he held up, made her sit on him, her hands still tied, and embracing him. "Gladly, my love." He kissed her, putting both hands on her hips and help her smashed her into him. Gravity helped along, every thrust was deep and hard, she started from moaning to yelling and screaming, he bit her neck, leaving love marks to claim her. She eventually break the tie, so that she could hugged him tight, and scratched him, because every time he's in her she felt the need to make him screamed too, and not for long, he knew he couldn't hold any longer and then he put her down and find her clitoris immediately, which made her scream oblivion, both her hands on his hips, refused to let him go.

"Feisty one huh, love?" He went harder and harder, felt her tightened around him, he knew she wasn't far. "Now, come on me before I break you." He deviously massaged her clitoris and putting a finger in her mouth. She bit it tenderly, feeling she was going to explode. Once her contraction started, he could feel his juice being sucked out of him, and he came with her too. With that he finally collapsed on her, and pulled her on top of him so he wouldn't hurt her.

She felt dizzy, her blood not on her brain anymore, and heavy breathing. However Draco did not leave her, she could felt his member went a little soft but not just yet. Draco slowly brushed her hair, knowing all he needed was in his arms.

While Hermione finally bursted into a giant heat ball, she can't believe she just did it. Sensing her heat, Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Jane, I really do." He whispered. And her redness faded a little, and she smiled, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you too, Draco."


	8. Experiment no8 Tainted

Experiment no. 8 Tainted

She screwed up, she could even see his face in her head, snorting, disrespecting her. He had the ability to make her feel like hell if he wanted to, just like when they were at school. He had such powerful over her. But she never intended anything like that to happen. She never understood how she could do something like this to him. But it happened.

One night, she was helping out a friend, friend got a little too friendly, it kept happening, Draco was not happy.

He was an independent man, she was a independent woman. Normally they don't interfere with each others' lives, sometimes, they made each other felt like hell.

They was not even together yet, but after the little incident that happened, their relationship changed, they both knew, it would be a matter of time, but since they have all the time that they need, why would they rush anything? Besides, it was fun being friends with benefits, and although they did say the "L" word repeatedly, they never have "the talk" to define their relationship. And that's how Harry happened. He just returned from Greece, broke up with his girlfriend years ago and yet never got over her. And according to Rita Skeeter, he's very eligible, very delicious and very vulnerable, which is quite disturbing to hear about someone who's like a brother to her.

He was her best friend in Hogwarts, a brother to her, even been a date of Hermione for some events, but Hermione never felt anything, she known him too long, been at each other's most private moments, and it was just too much if they'd ever become an item.

But after almost 7 years of not seeing each other, though they did communicate through letters, being in person was different, they loved each other so much, and now, it seemed a littler too close. But they was that close at some point, it would be rude if she said "no", when Harry asked if he could stay at hers, right?

So many "but"s, is why this happen. She should have known better, that it was inappropriate, that even if Draco and her weren't _together_ together, they were already an item, he had every right to be angry.

That night, Harry was back in town, they had dinner together. it felt right to be with him again, but also a little bit, say, _itchy_ , it was familiar and yet new, after all those years, they were both different people from their schools years, and he's so good, and he _was_ vulnerable. She's been his _mother_ for so many years, she's been there when Cho happened, when Ginny happened, the Griffindor common room was their special place, the tent while they were running was their special place.

After one end of a bottle, she wanted to go home, and he followed, and she didn't have the guts or the heart to reject him. They sat in front of her fireplace, talking and more drinking, about the memories, from first year to sixth year, from Ronald to Draco, they had the little girl talk about both their relationships, and she forgot the slipped in that she had sex with Draco Malfoy.

She felt asleep right there, and Harry next to her, they had that one little intimate moment which Hermione came to regret the next minute. But she was tired, they had been closer before, and so she felt asleep feeling she what she should be feeling but not, it should be secure, but it's not. She felt guilt burning inside her, her every morals nerve telling her she should let Harry go home, he shouldn't stay over, but her heart, her _damn_ heart told her, _It's Harry, you know Harry, he's your brother, your best friend, and he's just lonely because he couldn't got over that girl, Lizzy_.

10 am in the morning, Draco was there wanting to take her to breakfast and then maybe went to a movie. He had her keys long before, and as he open the door, he saw Hermione sleeping on the shoulder of Harry.

He felt betrayed. That was their spot, that was _his_ woman. He saw Hermione slowly woke up to the sound of her door opening. He saw her eyes widened as soon as she saw him, he knew he's angry, haven't had one of that in a very long time. How could he forget, every men ever approached Hermione left because all her close friend were male, maybe the fact that he's one of them made it amusing, but now, he felt like he understood why all those guys left, this is what they called a heartache.

He had mixed emotions inside him, and she had nothing in her mind, the only thing she knew was she's losing him and helpless. He did not say a word, simply turn around and leave. She followed immediately, put on a jacket by the door, she walked down the stairs with him, and he pretended that she's not there, she wasn't even air to him, simply someone he glanced and forgot.

She wanted to drop tears but refuse to be weak. The stairs were short, he was quick, was a little way down the road, a spot that they always used, he apparated away.

And she broke.

She went back to her little apartment, waked Harry and asked him to go. And then she cried like there's no end, she couldn't believe she just did it, how could she, and how could she gain Draco's forgiveness? They were meeting the day after at work, they have breakfast planned, she guessed that's not happening.

After about an hour of weeping, she couldn't take it anymore, she's Hermione Granger, she can do it. She just needed a plan.

She got dressed quickly, make sure she's presentable, it's time to meet some friends.

Her first stop was Luna, now a mother, she was even happier than she was in Hogwarts, as if that's possible.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry for you, Hermione."

"No, it was my fault, I had to fix it, I just, well, don't have a lot of experiences." Her face pink, probably from crying, had determination in her eyes.

"You're so responsible sometimes." Lightly rocking her son to sleep, they named him, Alistair Frank, as a tribute to his parents, "I don't have a lot of experiences either, but, from where I was standing boys are like girls sometimes." Her dreamy voice seemed to suit her son well, as he slowly close his eyes and fell asleep.

"They are just as vulnerable and emotional, sometimes even sensitive. But as their surroundings disapprove, they seek the behaviors that result in the best outcome, and that's how the species of men are born." Sometimes she forgot that Luna was a Ravenclaw, but times like this she was always impressed.

"What will you do if the genders adversed, what if Draco's a girl and she got you sleeping on another girl?"

"Probably furious, yelling for an explanation." She answered like the student she was at school.

"But someone as intellect as Draco would not do that, they have manners and self-esteem."

"So, they'll leave this messed up scenario. When there's no one, she would let it out." She realized.

"Yes, but he knew your history with men, I'm not saying that you attract men that way, but you do have very few female friends." Luna smiled as her son was peacefully sleeping, she put him down on the baby bed.

She realized maybe that was why he left, thinking that she's like this every men, if putting Draco in a girl's suit, it was easy to understand, he didn't feel like he's special, that was a weirdly girly thing to put on a charming man like Draco. However, maybe it's just as Luna said, sex was an awful stereotype.

"Maybe you should find someone popular to ask for help." She chuckled, being with Luna was so quiet and peaceful, Neville absolutely deserved it.

"Thank you, Luna. If you don't mind me, I will probably come over a lot."

"Oh no, come as much as you want. I'm only busy at the end of the month writing the The Quibbler." The white dress on her seemed to glow, she maybe the most content woman she ever knew.

Regarding her suggestion, she think of any girl that she knew was popular. _Ginny!_ She thought, and started to think that it might be a little awkward, since they haven't seen each other at major events, e.g. Mrs. Weasley's birthday, Christmas, new year.. But this is emergency, without doubting herself, she apparated.

Ginny had her own little flat now, just outside of the city, quiet, but convenient. She was startled when she saw Hermione outside of her door, but invited her in anyway. And then she was surprised to hear about her problem.

"Wow, thanks for considering me as popular."

"Um, yeah, I still remember when we were at school, boys literally followed you around. But then you and Harry were together, and no boys dare to come between you too, and Harry was fine."

"It was different, I don't have feelings for those boys, so I just have to cut loose, but Harry and you were like _family!_ I don't think you can use my methods."

"I presume you are right," she gave a dry smile. "but how am I suppose to do this?" She put her palm on her face, feeling the warmth of her hand.

"Oh well, you don't have to cut loose, but you definitely need to distance yourself from Harry for a while. Why don't you ask Neville to do the work, he was dying to meet with Harry anyway, Luna should really give him a break." She hid a sly smile, knowing Luna was much more than she gave, making the Longbottom industry rise and rise.

"Harry's not the problem, I know him, he'll understand, but Draco… Draco never opened up to me, I want to fight, I want to argue, I want to sort things out, and he's refusing to give me that rights, it's driving me crazy!" her voice got higher and higher.

"Oh, gemini boys. So typical. It's going to be okay. You just need to give him space to calm down and then show him no one can compare to him, narcissism is in their blood." Ginny snorted.

"When did you become the Astrology master?"

"From experience, slowly you'll find them quite right." Ginny had her sunny smile on, and she knew things were going to be better now.

"Ginny thank you so much. I think I have some ideas now." She was still thinking, but her mind surely had started to work. She was a Gryffindor, she's brave and smart, and she's going to win her man back.

 **AN: This is a very very weird chapter, I feel like everybody's out of** **characters, I wanted to make a sad, redeeming chapter, but I also knew Hermione would not let this happen, she would fight, she would research, she would plan until she really lose her man. This came out a little messy, like I was daydreaming when writing this. GODS! If anyone had any idea how to improve this, do tell! Help me guys!**

 **Well, R &R, XOXO**


	9. Experiment no9 The morning after

Experiment no. 9 The morning after

The morning after he forgave her, she was lying on their bed, which was originally hers, but Draco felt her home was more homey, so they moved into her apartment, which is also closer to work.

She felt full, contented. Sunshine went through the window, shinning on Draco's sleeping face, he looked younger when he's asleep. Sometimes she didn't feel like she had him, she knew the right to forgive her was on him, but the duty to make him happy was on her, and she didn't feel forgiven, she felt like she was given probation or something, she guessed this might be her first time to have a real relationship, and she had no channel to learn, and she desperately want to learn.

She couldn't just ask him couldn't she? This was the time she needed a girl friend, maybe that's why she couldn't make a female friend in school, love and relationship was never she first priority, now it is, now Draco is. How content could she possibly feel more, and yet a sense of insecurity nurture deep inside her heart.

And as the thoughts composed inside her head, Draco started waking up, and saw Hermione staring at her, affectionately and troubled. "Morning, and why are you staring?"

He had a rather good mood, last night Hermione surprised him good, they haven't seen each other in almost a week, he was not mad anymore, he was somewhere else, not mad, but not very happy, quite neutral, but he thought he should call Hermione, he knew he has a quick temper and a complex mind, he was also pride, but he was willing to give Hermione everything, right before he had such a _motherly-love_ to all male.

He was doubtful, was angry, he was also reserved, he was a Slytherin not because of his blood. He left right before anything could come out of his mouth, he wanted to scream at Hermione so much, he even considered sending a Howler. If Hermione ever followed him, he might do it just right then, and he would hurt her, hard. But Slytherin also would do unspeakable for the one they love, even if it's something not quite themselves.

They saw each other everyday at work, but she didn't even smiled politely, he sensed that she was scared, and he felt hurt, blamed himself for not able to keep her safe. But they still worked together, so Hermione only whispered when she needed to talk, he saw that she was a little intimidated, which made him even more frustrated. After a week, that's all he could take.

That day, Hermione had a half-day off because even Collins sensed something's weird between them, she asked Hermione what was wrong, and surprisingly she wanted a half-day off, which Collins gave immediately. Hermione loved to work, one time she had a fever and insisted on at least finishing her current case, that Draco tied her up and brought her home. Thus, there must be something wrong. He was concerned, and asked what's wrong, her face was a little flushed, but said nothing. He gave a frustrated sigh, and asked if she wanted to talk.

Just then, Hermione let out a squeak and then almost a smile, and said " 7 at my place." and then she apparated.

Hermione brought the full package and something extra, the lingerie, the edible panties, etc, etc. Things that made her pretty, as Ginny said, she gave her the stores' address and she was mind-blown by how many things that a woman can buy, she was not very sure what everything does, so she just bought one from every category.

But most important she had requested a charmed item from a charmer that Luna recommended, who supposedly made their anniversary presents, and Luna was very fond of it even now, but she wouldn't tell what it is, only said it was very creative. And she agreed with her once she met him, he was an old gentleman, the calm and peace in his eyes made you want to tell him everything that had been troubling you. A kind grandfather that Hermione never had.

After listening to her story, Allen, the charmer, made a suggestion, a sun, but not that hot or that might burn your eyes, a warm, more cartoon-like of a sun, the sun that contains all their memories, as that was how Allen perceived how their relationship would look like as an object. To be honest, she didn't trust him entirely after the first meeting. But after 3 days, Allen asked her to see the final result, she was in awe, how pretty that crystal sun is, like a chandelier, warm and glowing with orange flame, you can see faint images of her memories, their photos, locations that they've been, and when you touch them, they 'came through the sun like teardrop of flames, a clearer picture of the memory shown.

Hermione was very satisfied and instantly fall in love with it, she just made a few quotes and asked Allen to put it in too, and unfortunately the 'sun' was delivered today, apparently some kind of mix up, after she got a message, she was all nervous and worried, when Diane asked her what's wrong, she decided to ask for a half-day off to pick up herself. Which coincidently Draco finally gave in and asked her what's wrong, how perfect, her plan finally could come to action.

That night, Draco got in Hermione's apartment without obstacle, The first thing he saw was a sun, a warm, glowing sun. He dropped his briefcase on the ground, he was a little curious and suspicious. "Hermione?".

He came a little closer when he could see his face on the sun, vaguely but surely his. His lift one eyebrow, coming closer to the sun, he reached his hand out, touching the surface, it didn't feel like fire, but warm glowing water, it was a miracle feeling, when he touched his own face on the sun, a line came out, ' _You, and only you.'_ , a teardrop of Draco saying ' _I love you'_ that night to Hermione.

"Do you like it?" Hermione came out from her room.

"What.." Draco turned around, eyes widened, facing Hermione.

She had a dark purple teddy on, a black garter and a very transparent stocking, her hair on a lose bun, kind of like the one that he first kissed her. She had no makeup on, but a deep red lipstick, she had the perfect lips, firm and full, and now seductive.

He had a hard time swallowing his own saliva, feeling his little member hardening. He could only think this image would not leave his head for another month. She gave in a smile, Ginny said to be mysterious and seductive, she guessed she just couldn't be that woman, so she asked again.

"So, what do you think?"

"Um, eh, ver-very good, I could say." Draco put a hand covering his mouth, he thought he was blushing.

And he was, the satisfaction, giving Hermione a pulse of pleasure, maybe she should do this more often.

"I, was hoping, um, this could be a tribute." she bit her lips, from giving out a laugh, she could not be seductive couldn't she.

"What tribute?" He came a little closer to her, the sun was the only source of light in the room, the flickering light, set a very good mood to the situation.

"For me to have you, forever." She blushed a little, the dim light hid it from him, she was definitely nervous. He just stood there, his hand down from his mouth, and his mouth rigid a line. And she could now only hope, for his reply to be something good.

But he did something better, he sealed his deal like old time, with a kiss. "Your tribute is accepted."

She let out a big smile, the week of tension was now gone, a big sigh, with content, she replied his kiss. "Umm… Diane is going to be so happy on Monday."

He had his arms around her, "I was kind of hoping that this will be only the two of us." He smirked, like his signature. "You know what I mean. We should thank her though, she gave me time to prepare this." She pointed at the sun.

"That was wonderful, love, I didn't know you charms could do this." Draco led her to the couch, they had to make good use to her new _clothing_ , perhaps somewhere more comfortable.

"No, I asked for help." She planted small kiss on him.

"It's really beautiful, it's just a matter of placing it."

"Oh, it has a off switch and I have a bottomless bag." She's now on her back on the couch, she always wondered how he could do all this thing so smoothly.

"Umm, I guess it's settled than." He moved his hand down her garter, the lace made her looked delicious, but it should really be off now.

"But it was a gift." She proceed to take off his shirt, it's not fair that she's the only one with less clothing.

"Well, then, I guess I would just have to move in." He was quite happy to leave the stocking on.

"Really?" She pushed him up. "Yes, yours closer to work, so why not?" He didn't like to be stopped in the middle of the _process_.

"Umm.. Aren't you the greatest?" She smiled, she had no problem with it.

 **AN:**

 **So, I try. I know I'm late, but I actually have a wonderful idea for the next fic! So, you're gonna forgive me right?**

 **So, I'm actually studying nursing, and I have my placement the entire** **November** **, therefore, I will try my best to finish it this month, R &R, XOXO.**


	10. Experiment no10 Rita Skeeter

Experiment no. 10 Rita Skeeter

She hated Rita Skeeter, hates Rita Skeeter, forever and ever and ever and ever. How dare she posted that story, _War Rivals or Love Rivals?_ _War Heroine's two secret lovers._ shown on the paper featuring Harry's leaving her apartment in daylight and Draco moving in her apartment.

"Love, we all know it's not true, why let it bother you." Draco was eating his eggs quietly, knowing she would be furious.

"Doesn't mean she could do this!? Ha, I guess she missed living in a JAR!" Hermione slammed the paper on the table, their milk spilled a little.

"You know how much I love your Slytherin side." He slowly put down the cup while observing her, not wanting to spill his morning coffee, which he brewed himself and is perfect.

"You know what? Maybe I'll pay her a littler visit. I have a extremely fine plan to show her just that." She gave an angry smile, which was a little crooked but still adorable.

"Love, keeping human in jar is illegal, well, there's not a specific law towards jars but false imprisonment is illegal, so…"

"Ha, who says we are keeping her in? Just a little hide and seek, fun was never illegal, to my best memory." She had her elbows against the table and her hands holding up her chin, she was absolutely mischievous, maybe the hat sorted her in the wrong house.

" _We?_ " He wasn't against it, being partner in crime was just new to them.

"Oh, yes, I'll definitely need your help, my darling." Her eyes was now a line, that's not a good smile.

...

Hermione was in Rita Skeeter's office, offering a very genuine smile, a smile that scared Skeeter to death. Of course she knew she was going to be furious, but that's her life, her job, she couldn't stop right now, just because she was a war heroine and he's a ex-death eater, only made the story more exciting and the thought that they were both capable of killing only came after she published the story and the rush of adrenaline was gone. Lovely, wasn't it?

"Ms. Skeeter, I certainly hope you don't mind I come before I could made an appointment, it was simply exciting seeing that article this morning, I was so happy I had a day off, so I wouldn't need to wait for a long day of work to come see you." Meaning, bad day for you Skeeter, normally I would go to work and then forget about all this, but I have a day off and now you're dead.

"That is my pleasure Ms. Granger. You are our number seller, if you're at the front page, no other papers could outrace us, and we've been grateful." Meaning, I only do it for the paper, nothing personal, I swear!

"Oh, is it? You know Ginny and Luna are already thinking about a second child, over that Harry was back in town, oh you already knew that, would you want me to get you an interview?" Meaning, Ginny's working for another paper and Luna runs the Quibbler, and I'm friends with the man who killed Voldemort, do you really want an enemy like that?

"Hush, Ms. Granger, I really do not wish to make your day unpleasant, is there something I could do for you?" Meaning, please don't kill me, please don't kill me, I'll do anything for you.

"How sweet of you Ms. Skeeter, I was hoping you will ask that." Meaning, good you said it first, if you're that stupid, I don't know what can help you.

"Of course, anything, you says it, and it's done." Her heart pounding like a wicked monkey jumping on her heart.

"Well, the thing is, my Draco darling, was opening his business again. Your press was very _helpful_." She paused, waiting for her to response, and her face went pale, even her makeup could not cover it.

"And all I wanted was something good for him, women do anything for their men, isn't it our only true nature?" She sat comfortably on her chair, she might have a thing for blackmail, or was that just how lawyers do and now she's all adapted?

"Oh, that's a sure thing, most good stories come from it too." She still remembered the war heroine had a lot on her, she just never used it because she wanted something, how that girl was sorted in Griffindor was a muse, maybe she could write a story about it…

"Dear Skeeter, then I believe you should sign this." She gave a lovely smile, the kind of smile she gave to her opponent right before she let the final weapon unleashed.

"Um, what? my dear?" She was a little confused.

"A contract writing, shall we say, a little merriments of the Malfoy industry? You know people love a good comeback story." She laid the paper out, she was a lawyer, she always had a contract with her.

"That was a wonderful opportunities for the Daily Prophet, but we may not have the audiences you need…"

"Oh, Skeeter, you're so humble, Daily Prophet attracts all. And I'm giving you exclusives, I believe you will be a wonderful partner."

"May I ask why do you want to choose us?"

"Well, starting a business again takes money, especially Draco was doing so much to undo the harm Lucius brought on the family… I was hoping we could cut off where it's not necessary."

"What do you mean…"

At that exact moment, Draco knocked on the door and without getting a response, he came in just as this was Hermione's office. And in his hand, was jar, and in that jar, was a bunch of beetles. If Rita Skeeter did not have the experiences of living in a jar as a beetle, she would find that scene very funny, and would write a short gossip at the end of the page.

"Love, we have to go, lunch with the Longbottoms in 10." Draco gave a dashing smile, as if they were the happy couples, which they were, but this was just for show.

"Oh, I almost forget, Rita, we have to run, would you sign that right now?"

"Be-etles…" Rita actually was trembling.

"Ah, that, Luna told us Alistair was fascinated with beetles somehow, but her neighborhood doesn't really have much, maybe it's the rarity that attracts him, we tried really hard to catch them all."

At that moment, Rita Skeeter quickly signed the contracts and announced that she had an interview coming too and it was nice to meet them.

...

"You told me I was partner in crime, I just held a jar of beetles in the room." Draco pouted a little bit, the days of scheming was very good, even if it's not for a good cause, he always admires his father doing business.

"Well, you did the most important part, don't pout, you're a grown man, remember?"

"I did NOT pout." He put down the jar on the table in a restaurant called _Devoted,_ apparently the owner was a hard worker and Hermione likes it.

"Okay, you did not. But it was fun isn't it?" She was exhilarated, very contented, she always thought keeping Rita Skeeter in a jar was one of the craziest thing she ever did in her life and she had an adventure trying to kill Voldemort. It was exceptionally fun for her.

"We did get a free news reporter, it's Rita Skeeter, but it's something." Draco shrugged, Rita Skeeter had influences on people, not the people he wanted to do business with, but still, a start of a new business, especially when he wanted to use the Malfoy name, all help is needed.

"Ha, I knew I kept her in a jar for a reason." She was so satisfied with her work, she would have a lot to talk to Luna about at lunch.

"So, when are you going to come?" He laid casually while he's talking about something serious, that maybe one of the things that Hermione hated about Draco.

"What?" She knew this day was coming, she promised him that this day was coming.

"I already quit. Gave Collins 3 weeks notice, I will start business next month when I finished all my work. I told you I need you." Draco put his hands at the back of his neck, looking down a little bit on Hermione, he knew she loves that look.

"I knew what I promised you, I kept my promises, it's just that…" Hermione paused, she had so much to offer, she wanted to do this, completely. However, she also knew that this was just the beginning, it would take years, decades even after her death, that the elves would be finally free, she knew she had better to do in the meanwhile. Moreover…

"Janey, you know I need you." Draco wasn't blunt in general, he was a needed-to-be-done kind of blunt.

"I know, Draco. I will come through, in fact, I've, um, planned about it." She twirled her fingers repeatedly, she felt her face redden, "It will take a month, for me to write all the proposals I needed, and then promoted the right people, another month to settle, and then, that's it." He thought he was merely teasing and pushing her a little to make her considered this, never imagined her already doing the actual work.

"What's the matter?" He's a little concerned, he knew Hermione've done enough, but _enough_ was never enough for Hermione.

"It's neither here nor there, I will take care of it, you don't have to worry." Her face reddened and now a little sweaty.

"What's…"

" 'Mione, darling!" Luna waved with excitement, she couldn't wait to here about the Rita-story.

Behind her was Neville, gently holding their son, Alistair was growing quickly. Hermione waved back with a big smile, Luna was always her lifesaver. She then leaned into Draco's ears and said.

"Would you like a boy, or a girl?"

 **AN: So... I'm still trying to make the line breaker happened, if you see anything weird, that's** **just me trying. I'm also trying to give Hermione the life she would've wanted, I could see her with Draco, with Harry even with Neville, but not Ron, definitely not Ron. Oh, and also I just discovered the Beta-reader thing! And I think it's genius, so... recruiting here. Anyways, tell me what you think. XOXO**

 **Arrrrrhh, dear HallowRain8587, thanks so much for your help, but it's still not happening, I saw it in the forum that the bottom disappear, thanks for your help anyway. XX**


	11. Experiment no11 Parenting

Experiment no. 11 Parenting

He was trying so hard to hold it in, normally lunch with the Longbottoms was quite pleasant. He could talk about running business with Neville and Hermione could talk about the news and issues with Luna. They had fun, sometimes they even babysit Alistair.

But, now, he just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs at Hermione, with joy and excitement, and just a hint of confusion. She's pregnant? He didn't interpret it wrong did he? When she said would he like a boy or a girl. And when she said she already planned for her resignation, it meant she's pregnant, right?

Not something he should learn now shouldn't he? Have they been careful? To the best of his memories, he could only think of the _good time,_ before and after? Not so much. Because he never had to be careful with Hermione, but they also didn't talk about having children. She wanted the child did she? She already asked him, was she afraid that he might not want the child? Nonsense, what's going to happen now?

Hermione, of course, noticed his reaction, but she was just a tease, wanted to see how he's going to react, and know for sure that he's not going to show it in public, due to the well embedded "Malfoy Manner". She used to laugh at him for not being to able to ignore phone calls or cancel some not-so-important dates for business or personal purpose. And now, she couldn't help a laugh, both of them under their own self-control. The Longbottoms dearly noticed, but didn't say a word, they must've their reasons, but they also knew that this lunch date needed to end as soon as possible.

Therefore, after a pleasant lunch, they quickly but in a not very obvious kind of way, finished their lunch and used Alistair as an excuse to leave early. Draco was so relief, he almost letted out a sigh, but this is impolite, so he did manage himself to do one last act.

While the Longbottoms apparated back to their own manor, the "Malfoys" apparated back to their own little flat. With a huge crack, Draco letted out his first sentence with a cannon.

"You're PREGNANT?"

"Y-Yes." She gathered herself nicely, she never imagined Draco's yells, it's simply not possible, but he was yelling, a little bit, now.

"How long?" He quickly sat down, hand running through his own hair, feeling shock and a little shortness of breathe.

"I've known for a couple of weeks now, the baby's around 10 weeks." She smiled as a proud mother.

"2 weeks!? And you didn't tell me?" He held Hermione to sit down with him, gently, she's the mother of his child now.

"I didn't _mean_ to not tell you. I'm making a plan, and I just confirmed it from a doctor yesterday. I didn't know Skeeter's going to write something like this, I was actually going to tell you at breakfast and tell Neville and Luna at lunch and then Harry and Ginny at dinner and be done with it."

"Huh, seem like you really have a plan." Though the sarcastic face couldn't hide the excitement beneath it, _I'm going to be a fucking father, oh, on, I couldn't swear, what if the baby hears_ , he felt emotions waved and waved in him, he was definitely overwhelmed.

"Oh, come on, you are happy, admit it." She still acted like the young teenager that teased him, but she's going to be a mom.

" Of course I'm happy, I'm very happy, happiest guy on earth! Wait, we didn't do this properly. Mother's going to kill me…" He kept pacing in the middle of the living room, and it made her a little dizzy, but maybe that's just the 'morning sickness', which always happens in the afternoon, talking.

"Draco, dear. Narcissa will understand, you don't have to worry." She gently blushed a hand down her abdomen, she knew nothing was showing yet, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh yes! Wedding, do you want to do it know, or wait after you give birth? It's up to you, but I think we should have a plan before seeing mother, in case you didn't notice, she was a scary woman."

"So, _that's_ how you're going to propose to me? Very romantic of you Mr. Malfoy." She laughed, seeing Draco overwhelmed was so interesting. Just when her thoughts tried to wonder how their kids will look like, a passionate kiss ran its cause, leaving Hermione breathless and thoughtless. When Draco was done, she literally needed to beg for air. "T-that's definitely not good for the baby…" Her hands were naturally on his back, they finally fit each other after so many turns, they made it work, and it was _working_ perfectly fine.

"That's my boy you're talking about, he could handle a lot more than this." He smirked as a signature on her face, "So, would you like to be the future Mrs. Malfoy, mother of my child, or children, grandmother of our grandchildren, and we'll grow old together?" He had his warmest smile that she had ever seen, like a bonfire under a clear sky, like when they first went camping.

"Um, if I say I wanted to keep my maiden name, would you un-propose to me?" She wanted to Mrs. Malfoy, but there's no one left in her family, no one to name _Granger_ , and she wanted to keep it. And as observant as he is, it would be damned if he didn't notice.

"Do what you think it's best, honey. But people are calling you Mrs. Malfoy no matter what? In fact, we could name our first born Malfoy, and the second one Granger? I don't know, what if the children ask?" He held her in his arms, had to give it a lot of thoughts, the baby is coming anyway.

"Oh Draco, you don't have to do this. I understand how the names matter in your world." She stroked his arms which was surrounding her, like a safe castle, someday her girls will feel the same, in their daddy's arms, feeling safe.

"Have you seen my mother lately? She once even think of changing my name to Black, just so someone could keep the line going. Malfoy, Granger, Black, she didn't care about what it means, just wanted to do it for the family, she was the only Black now after all."

"Really… Then why don't we have one of each? A baby boy Malfoy, a little girl Granger, then whatever come next will take the Black." She was joking a little, but to really think about it, it wouldn't be the worst idea.

"You think having a girl's so easy, huh. There's no girls in the Malfoys for so long, it's so rare, if there were to be one, she's going to be the most powerful in all the lands." He remembered his father wanted a girl after him too, but the chances of a boy were much greater than a girl, if there's any fights for heir just wouldn't be pretty, so they just sterilized themselves without second thoughts. But Hermione and him wouldn't need to worry, she will be a great mother, and they will have a bunch of children, enough for their grandparents to spoil and waste their money on.

"Drake, I'm a little sleepy… Maybe's the baby's talking, be sure to confirm our dinner plans with Harry? Maybe invite Neville again to share the news?"

"Sure, sweetie, you go to sleep, I'll take care of everything." He slowly removed himself from her, laid her on the couch and accio a blanket.

"Oh, before I forget. Please don't name our child Scorpius, I think that counts as child abuse…" Her eyes flicked, tried to stay awake to finish the sentence. And Draco simply smile, genuinely felt happy, he kissed Hermione's forehead, and tucked her in. "We'll see about that, Janey."

"Um…"

She was better at dinner, felt more energized. She greeted Harry with a hug and Ginny with a kiss on the cheek, she was excited, very excited.

Draco greeted Neville and Luna for them, he was closer to them now, considering most his Slytherin classmates weren't so lucky to have a mother who saved the boy-who-still-living, he still got Blaise though, that son of a bitch leave right away, finding his mother who traveled the world a lot and was and still is impossible to track. He came back for Christmas and birthdays, but that's all.

Neville and Harry weren't so bad, Harry's into quidditch like him and Neville's running a business like him. They had a good time, if Hermione wasn't so anxious, nobody would suspect a thing, by the end of dinner, Ginny couldn't help but finally asked.

"Oh my god, please tell me what's happening!" She almost screamed, and Harry just chuckled beside her, "Yeah, 'Mione, the suspense's killing Gin."

Luna had her usual smile on, the smile that tell her she already knew, and she squeezed Neville' hand on the table, gave him a knowing smile, and that's all it took for Neville to understand. They faced them together with stars twinkles in their eyes, apparently, being together for a long time changes you into each other.

Hermione took a deep breathe and decided to just break it out. "We're engaged and I'm pregnant."

The whole room went silence for a bit, then bursted of cheers, well, mostly Ginny.

"Oh MY God! 'Mione, congratulations!" Kisses here and hugs there, she felt wonderful.

"Hermione.." Draco gestured, she surely didn't just invite them over for the news.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." She quickly gestured them all to sit down first. "Draco and I gave some thoughts to it, and finally decided, since we've decided to have our babies named after Malfoy, Granger and Black, we thought Ginny and Dean could be godparents for baby Malfoy, Neville and Luna for baby Granger and Harry for baby Black. I hope you don't mind."

"You sure are well thought as usual, 'Mione." Harry could never think of a day like this, first he got to live, and now next-to-be godparents to his best friend. While Ginny interrupted like always, that pace of her could never slow down. "Absolutely, 'Mione, we'll be so honored, and now that you two were engaged, I think it's time for Draco to officially be godfather!" Ginny said it with a singing voice. After her breakup with Harry, she had gotten back with Dean Thomas, they broke up mostly due to Ginny's temper, however, after the war, that's the most part that Dean missed about her, as he slowly nurtured Ginny back to life, they soon engaged.

Molly was not very happy, not because she didn't want her baby to be happy, but Dean actually had a child, the mother left them when she found out Dean was a wizard, couldn't handle the truth that she was told, after she decided to leave them, her memory was wiped, the girl's named Jennifer Ariana Thomas, she was also one of the reason why Ginny's back to normal, an adorable, lovely girl, who could resist? Ginny couldn't, and so's Molly. They were like a family now, and Jennifer already shown accidental magic, so, she should be fine living in the magical part of Britain, but Ginny said no, actually wanted her to know both sides of the world, thus, the little apartment they have, which Dean wanted to move, as soon as Ginny and him got married.

"You sure Dean won't mind?" Draco was a little doubtful, they did meet through Ginny but not as close as the Longbottoms. "Definitely, Draco."

"We're thrilled too, we are actually thinking about having a second and wanted to ask you two to be godparents, since, you know, Harry's Alistair's." Neville had that usual shy smile on him, Hermione's still figuring how he do business with that face.

"I'm going to have so many children to spoil!" Harry made a exclamation out of it, he always admired the big Weasley family, but never wanted to have so many children, now it's dream come true. Not even talking about thrill of being a godfather for a baby Black, he's going to spoil that little bastard so much, Hermione would hex him in a daily basis.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare! Draco's already doing that!" She jokingly hit him, it was good to be here with all her friends, and soon, family.


	12. Experiment no12 The real thing

Experiment no. 12 The real thing

Baby Malfoy and Baby Granger came together, twin boys, just as Draco said, girls ain't coming. But she was hopeful.

Regulus Alexander Malfoy and Leonard Philip Granger. They both have a constellations name after their father and a Greek name, since their mother was named after the daughter of Helen of Troy which was also from Greek. Regulus and Leonard was especially chosen for Regulus Black, who chose the right side in the end just like their father, for Leo was the constellation that Regulus was in. Hoping they will both be brave. Narcissa was so happy after knowing the two little boys' names and surprisingly Kreacher was also respectful at least towards them, maybe he really was and is loyal to his master and could do no harm, when two little babies was named after his master.

The two boys were born a little early, according to the healer, this was extremely normal, but they still caught them off guard, they weren't identical twin, but they sure seemed alike. Their platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, they didn't know that babies' eyes gradually changes their colors. When they were born, they both have light brown eyes, and now, they were almost 4 months, their eyes were grey with a hint of brown around the inner circle of their iris. Draco could only hear his father's voice saying 'those babies are contaminated!' and it made him laughed. The only difference between them might be one have curly hair and one straight, and that's how Hermione and Draco differentiate them.

They loved the boys so much, but they could be a handful. When one cry, the other one reciprocate, now that they were older and started crawling, somehow, one always found another and just hit each other for no apparent reason. Harry jokingly said they may really be Sirius and Regulus, and now that they saw each other, they just couldn't help but beat the shit out of each other. Which hopefully won't be the case, because, boy, do they cause troubles.

But they were't alone, the Longbottoms and the Thomas can't wait to help out, playdates and tutorials (by Hermione of course), Jennifer's 3 years older than Alistair, and Alistair's almost a years older than Regulus and Leonard, the three will be attending Hogwarts together.

And in the meanwhile, Harry finally met someone. Why finally, you say? It was hard for the chosen one to find a date, they either admired him too much to date or too intimidated to date or want to tie to knot too soon and scared Harry off. And finally, he met Fay Dunbar. Well, he didn't just meet her, she was in the same year as her, even shared the dorm with Hermione, but she didn't join the D.A.. She worked in the Auror office as investigator, her whole life, she tried to not be noticed, and yet she attracted the boy who lived.

Fay hated spot light, though she was in the same dorm as Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, she didn't want to be with the smart girl or the popular girls, she wanted to be invisible. Because all her life, she wanted to be an investigator at the Auror office. She knew how to get it and she just needed to proceed her plan carefully. She didn't attract attention, had medium marks, tidy uniforms, not a good student but not a bad student, never even contribute any points to the Gryffindors (no gains, no lost). She didn't join the D.A. because people will be looking for them, she did join the final battle but still tried to hide from everything. When the war ended, she handed in her perfect resume and reports of her life tells that she's invisible and very suitable as investigator.

But Harry saw her, and was captured right after. He transferred back from Greece to England which was easy. Fay was assigned to him as his investigator, and the first time they met, Fay kept a half-meter diameter circle with Harry, never even said a word to him, and he simply couldn't resist. Long story short, the boy who lived got the girl who hid, Fay's a introverted, but she opened to the one who matter, and an addition to their group made her really happy.

Around year after Harry and Fay were married, Fay got pregnant and Hermione was already on the way, Fay gave birth to a beautiful boy, James Sirius Potter, and Hermione, to Draco's surprise, gave birth to a girl, and it was as Draco said, she was very powerful, when she's born, a flash a power raged through the labour room, the nurses around even got flung down to the floor.

She's a wonderful little girl, hair healthy blonde, those silver eyes haunted Draco and took his breathe away, after consideration, she's named Cassiopeia Clover Black, they used Clover for her middle name, as in Harry's mothers' family of naming girls after flowers, and Clover for luck.

Harry would never think that one day, he would be godfather of Draco's daughter, on top of that, she would have a middle name honoring his mother, and named Black after his godfather. When James and Casey were born, the families almost merged together. Hermione and Fay went through pregnancy together, James was only a little over a month older than Casey, the fathers both ridiculously rich, ran through stores and stores to give their prince and princess everything, which of course, stopped by the mothers when they found out.

Neville and Luna's second child came the latest, they wanted a second child, but they were just too busy, out of Luna's big heart, they decided to adopt first, if they got time, then they'll think of having a baby again. There's so many lost children in the war, when Luna saw them, she wanted to bring all children home, Neville stopped her, and promised to expand business until it reached the orphanage, they eventually let Alistair decided, and after a day at the orphanage, he led a girl around 10 to his parents, she was a shy girl, and her parents died during the wizarding war when she was around 2. She was a slender girl, a dull girl, but she had the most beautiful dark hair Alistair had ever seen, when he brought her to his parents, he told them he found 'Snow White'.

She hated her name, it was Bella, with her black hair, in reference to Bellatrix Lestrange, people made fun of her. Despite their best effort to keep her name, she wanted a new name, and she loves Alistair. They brought her home, introduced her to her own room, and shared a passion of writing with Luna.

After a few days, Alistair decided to name Bella, Helen. Since Hermione told him how her name came from, he was obsessed with Greek mythology, Helen Astrid Longbottom.

And they were almost settled…

 **AN: So, what do you think? I promise I'll be back mid-November, and I made it, LOL! My placement's only a week away, I'll be post maybe a final chapter or two, hope you don't think it's not enough. These are really the final, settling down all of them, I want all to have a happy ending, just trying not to be too cliche :P**

 **R &R. XOXO**


	13. Experiment no13 Long Run

Experiment no. 13 Long Run

9th September, 2021.

Cassiopeia was going to Hogwarts today, Draco could already see her in Slytherin, being a princess, maybe even a queen to her fellow students. Reg was in Griffindor and Leo's in Ravenclaw, he remembered he thought Reg was going to Hufflepuff, seeing him taking care of his little sister have that effect, even if that's the case, Jennifer, who was the prefect of Hufflepuff will take care of him, he wasn't that worried, Jenny graduated last year, she's now a assistance teacher at Charms, and Hellen's already helping Neville 2 years ago, kids were growing up so fast.

Casey and James were in the same year, they're inseparable, James even have a special nickname for Casey, _C.C._ , because her initials are C.C.M., Draco was so jealous, he almost ripped Harry's eyes out. I stopped him, of course. He said James will no doubt go to Griffindor, _then_ , they won't be together. I just told him looked at Alistair, we all thought he's going to be a Slytherin, he had a passion in business, always making deals and tricks, just like Draco when he was small, but eventually, he's in Griffindor, nobody saw that coming. Draco pouted, I told him a 41-year-old man pouting is not a pretty scene, but he never listens to me.

We were standing right beside the train, Draco had Casey in front of him, holding her shoulder, telling her to look after her reckless Griffindor brother, and make sure Leo remembers to eat sometimes and spend less time with books, he earned a pretty hard elbow-kick, but I don't regret it. Fay was one step behind of Harry, after all this years, she's still a little suspicious, nonetheless, wearing a warm smile towards their son, James, and surprisingly she's pregnant, James will have a little brother before Christmas, hopefully. And Harry's pretending to sneak some tips on getting Casey, it always made Draco mad, and these two could not stop.

Neville was late, while Luna and Hellen was already there with Alistair. Alistair looked really like Luna, but stern like his father, that's why people always fall for his tricks, an innocent look, he said. He's doing good in Griffindor, having the chosen one as his godfather, he got first hand resources on stories, interests, even something that were used by Harry is a sale. Neville still wondered why Alistair's in Griffindor, but Luna just smiled, which Alistair returned.

At this point, Reg was already a little antsy, we knew from Casey that he's got a girl waiting for him, and the parents will not let go of the opportunity of messing with him. But after a while, when they thought he was going to explode, the girl came, it was just as Casey had described, she's very much like Hermione, brown hair, a little fizzy, eyebrows showing disapproval, and clear eyes like she will never go astray, we all know how Hermione's years been, rules were the only things that mattered to her and yet she constantly broke them, and according to her uniform, a fellow Griffindor.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, right?" She offered her hand towards the Malfoys, and Hermione's the one to catch it. "Nice to meet you, just called me Hermione. and you are?" Hermione had a perfect smile on, the one that she wore when accompanying Draco to business meeting, the one that Draco had started to admire and break it every night.

"My name is Viola. I'm in the same year as Reg." She smiled, feeling welcome, however Reg could not be more embarrassed, and tagged Viola along, "Let's go Vi, Bye Mum, Bye Dad." With ears hot red, Viola just dragged back into the train, but still waving Draco and Hermione goodbye.

"See, I told you, Reg has a girlfriend." Casey giggled silly, she was a cute little girl. "He sure does, " Hermione also couldn't help but giggled with her daughter, "Okay, it's getting late, baby." Hermione kneeled down and hugged her little girl before saying goodbye, and Draco's next.

"Bye Mum, bye dad, I love both of you." She waved before boarding the train, James' already inside, she just needed to find him. Hermione couldn't help but think, she's going to have so much fun there.

 **Casey's POV**

Hi, my name is Cassiopeia, James called me CC, while the others just called me Casey, you can call me Casey too, if you like. And this is my first day at Hogwarts.

Reg and Leo were already there, so I'm not afraid, Alistair's there too, but he always talked about stuff that I don't understand, he said I'm too young, _pretentious!_ And James going with me too, so I won't be alone.

James was not very brave, well, not a coward, he just didn't like confrontation, just like aunt Fay, but he's very smart, so he thought he will go to Ravenclaw, and everyone said I will go to Slytherin, but James a little afraid of Slytherin, we told him not to listen to Uncle Ronald's story, but he just couldn't let it go, so he wanted to me to go the Ravenclaw with him. But I think he could be a Slytherin too, he's very powerful when he wanted to protect me (he's the son of the boy who lived after all) , not that I needed any protection, I even had my wand earlier than him because I needed to control my power _wink!_ So, I think I will protect James instead.

But enough of talking to myself, that's my worst hobby, father said if someone attack me when my mind is wandering around talking to myself, I will get seriously hurt, but mother said I don't need to worry about it, no one could hurt me and Aunt Ginny said it's probably because I'm a Pisces, I don't know what that means.

James and I, and a student that we don't know ( I think he introduced himself earlier, but I don't remember, maybe I was talking to myself at the time, I'll ask James later), were now on a boat, slowly rowing towards Hogwarts, Uncle Hagrid greeted us as he always do every year, I love hanging with him, he had so many stories about animals. The Castle was so beautiful, more beautiful than mother told us, it's even better now, that no darkness could shadow this majestic building. So cheerful you could almost hear students talking and gossiping, Reg said everyone's betting which houses James will be in, but I told him it wouldn't matter, James will be James.

It was a quick journey, and students are excited, professor Mcgonagall instructed us with a loud but gentle voice, telling first year about the sorting ceremony, while telling us that there were no distinct table for the four houses anymore, except for today, for clarity, after today, you could seat wherever you want. It was good news, I could sit with Reg and Leo!

The ceremony made my heart pounded a little, I guess I'm excited, " Cassiopeia Black!" That's me! I have to go now. As James squeezed my hand before letting me go, he nodded, gave me a nervous smile, and I mouthed to him " _I won't leave you that easy."_ James and I had been inseparable since we were born, it was a strange feeling, having a brother non-related to you. I walked towards that little chair, where professor Mcgonagall awaited, holding the sorting head. When she put the hat on me, I could clearly hear him,

 _Ahhh… A Malfoy, I remember your brothers, they were quite different from you…_ I know, right… _My dear girl, you are very powerful, there hadn't been a girl in the Malfoys, you are meant for great things._ What? Me? _Yes, of course, your house is decided, it's …._

"Slytherin!" the Slytherin table was roaring with cheers, they were quite disappointed when the previous Malfoys weren't in Slytherin, now they had a princess!

Cassiopeia looked down and searched for James, he was gulping down heavily, seemingly making a big decision, he's in his own thoughts now, and so Casey let her sight moved towards the Slytherin table, the head prefects welcomed her, and let her take her seats. And she was just silent, waiting for James.

It took longer for James to be sorted, he and the hat were having a discussion, James was less nervous now, he was more confident than he ever was, and Casey could not imagine what they will be talking, _maybe the hat was trying to put James in Hufflepuff, why would he do that? He would make a good Ravenclaw…._

But the surprise waits ahead.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced.

 **AN: Oh my god! I finished it XD! Cheers everybody. I do hope you enjoy the end, it was more like a start than the end, in my opinion, and I don't know if I will write a** **sequel, I would love to, but I don't know if I'll have time, I'll try okay.**

 **This is really an end, if you like it, favorite it, let me know, I will make me write quicker ;P If you like a sequel, leave a comment, let me know. Tell me what story you will want to see in the future. So, that's it. Stay safe, XX.**


End file.
